Who Would've Thought
by xS3CR3Tx
Summary: Ariella Amerson is from a wealthy family, a child prodigy, with 193 IQ. She goes to Cal Tech to further her education at age 14. There she meets Spencer Reid, the other 14 year old child prodigy that gets bullied. One rich, wheelchair bounded girl, plus one scrawny teenage boy with a burden of his own. Who would've thought these two child prodigy would ever meet. OC, first story
1. Prologue

Prologue

Trees flashed by as I sat in the car, James, my body guard just sat like a stone beside me. I can never get more than a smirk out of him. Even with an IQ of 193 I still can't find a way to make him show more emotion. The car came to a sudden halt, and I found myself staring at the university that I was suppose to go to this year. James got out of the car and held the door open for me as the driver went to the back to get the wheel chair from the truck; I wobbled forward a little as I looked around. I can feel the stares and hear the whispers that went around the second I stepped out of the car. It was something I should be use to by now, if they didn't know me for my name, then my pure white hair and slivery purple eyes would have caught their attention. Even with these qualities overlooked a fourteen year old sitting in a wheel chair, at a university like Cal Tech was sure to catch most people attention. After getting settled into the wheelchair, James slowly pushes me towards the main campus to get my dorm key and other things to start my new university life.

"Ms. Amerson, your first class is at 10am on the west side of the main campus. Here is the map, and the key to your dorm. It is also confirmed that Mr. James Matthews will be staying with you as well," the secretary stated as she handed me the items, she gave a polite smile and went back to doing her work. James rolled me outside, and once again I was enveloped with whispers and stares. People say news travel fast in only in small communities. Were they ever wrong. Rumors spread like wildfire, and the only daughter of the Amerson group at Cal Tech was probably the fastest rumor to go around campus this month. And because of my name, I never once had trouble fitting in. There would always be people trying to befriend because of my status, the naïve thought that someone would really want to know me for who I am vanished the day I heard some of the things my "friends" said behind my back. So putting the mask on of a proper lady, James continued to push me towards my dorm without a single word.

I looked over my schedule quickly as James prepared breakfast for me, by the time breakfast was finished it was only 9am. With an hour left, James and I settled to spend some time touring the campus. Looking at the different facilities and departments allowed me to see the different sides of the university, and the diversity of people and culture. Just as we crossed the football field, I noticed a group of people gather around a goalpost, pointing and laughing. Now most times, I would ignore this and just keep going, but for some reason this time I wanted to see what the commotion was all about. James being slightly disgruntled by my whims, grumbled as he pushed me towards the goalpost. As we drew nearer, I was able to see the frame of a boy hanging on the goalpost, but that was not what the most curious thing. The most curious thing was the boy with light brown hair hanging on the goalpost was stark naked and no one, not even one person offered to help him. James hesitated when he saw the scene before him; I gave a curt nod that indicated to keep going. My usual light slivery purple eyes turned darker than usual, as we drew nearer to the crowd. The people soon noticed my presence and created an opening for me. The laughing and snickering had all stopped by the time I was sitting right in front of the boy. The boy that looked no older than me, looked up at the crowd as a heavy silent settled in on the group. James shrugged off his coat quickly and went over to let the boy down and covered him up. He helped him up as the boy mumbled his thanks to the both of us. A light giggle escaped through my lips, as I held my hand out to shake his hand. "My name is Ariella Amerson, pleasure to meet you." I said with a slight smile. "Spencer Reid, and I can think of multiple situations that are more pleasant then this." He shyly replied back.


	2. Not Just a Chance Meeting

After the greeting, I spun my chair around and looked directly at the crowd of people that was probably twice my age.

"I'm sure you have more productive things to do then just standing around, correct?" I said coldly. The students stiffened as the sound of my voice, not sure how to respond to a fourteen-year old that just told them off. The group fidgeted a bit and none were able to look me directly in my eyes. The silence was the crushing force that finally caused the group to slowly disperse with their heads lower, avoiding my glare.

James cleared his voice quietly behind me as I swung my chair back around. "We need to get you some clothes." I said quietly. I began to roll myself to my dorm as James guided the poor boy. As soon as we got to the dorm James sat him down and went to rummage through the closet, looking for something that Spencer would fit in. I stared at him, noticing the medium brown hair, and the light brown eyes. A thought suddenly flashed through my mind as I stared at him. What was another fourteen-year old doing in this university? My question was answered soon after that thought passed through.

"I'm a student here; I graduated high school at twelve." He fidgeted as he spoke. I stared at him, shocked. Who would've thought that another fourteen-year old would be studying here? I closed my mouth, and composed myself just as James came in with a pair of jeans and t-shirt and placed it beside Spencer. He mumbled a 'thank you' as James pointed him the direction of the bathroom, which he shuffled to, to get changed.

He shuffled back out after he'd finished changing and mumbled another 'thank you' to James and me. The awkward silence was deafening. There wasn't really anything to say and we just stared at each other. James cleared his throat, indicating that class was about to start. I threw him a quick glance and then looked over at Spencer.

"I have class now, but it was a pleasure meeting you." I said slowly.

He got up quickly and said, "I should get going too, don't want to be late on the first day of class." I gave a slight nod and a polite smile as I watched him hurry off to class. I let out a sigh once he was out of sight as James handed me the things I need for my coming class, and then we were off to my second year chemistry lecture hall. For convenience's sake, I chose a seat at the back corner of the lecture hall closets to the doorway and with tons of room. James took a seat next to me and like all the times before, sat next to me like a solid piece of rock. I took out my laptop and recorder and waited for the professor to begin class. The half-empty classroom started to slowly fill with students while I opened the necessary programs and documents for the class.

"Umm hi, may I take the seat next to you," the student mumbled without looking up, I glanced at the speaker and let out a quite giggle. "Sure Spencer, if you can somehow manage to get over Mr. Rock over there." He looked up, shocked at the mention of his name, and gave me a shy smile and a small nod once he knew who I was, and I went back to organizing my files as he settled in.

Soon the professor began the lecture on The Elements of Quantum Chemistry, and the whole class fell silent as the students were taking notes while the professor went through the power point. The professor asked questions here and there throughout the lecture and answers were thrown back and forth between the students. That was, until a question was directed at me. Of course, the question was relatively easy since it was based on the understanding of quantum chemistry, and as I finished answering it, the people in the classroom had their mouth gaped open like a fish out of water. I composed myself quickly before I could burst out laughing at the reaction, so instead of looking at their faces, I look directly at my laptop without actually seeing the words that I was typing.

After a small pause, the student began to whisper among themselves, the professor cleared his throat, effectively quieting the students and announced that class was over. Everyone got up and filed out of the lecture hall as I waited patiently for people to leave. That was when I noticed Spencer still beside me, staring, like I was a difficult math question that he has trouble solving. "What? Did I say something wrong?" I replied, looking a little offended. He shook his head furiously, "Statistic shows that only one out of a twenty people could understand the concept of quantum chemistry you so easily explained just in class. I was just wondering how a student your age was able to grasp the concept easily. When I first met you, I thought you were one of the children that were visiting their dad because he was in school so often; until you said you had class of course. I never thought I would see you again either, let alone being in the same class at as you. Out of 2,500 students with over 100 classes, the chances of meeting you again were close to zero."

He said that all in one breathe, and quickly averted his gaze when he finished. I blinked at him a few times, not sure how to respond to his mini speech just now. Who would've thought such a quiet boy would have so much to say. Then a sudden laugh breaks through my trance and I looked over to see James with a very amused look on his face. I looked back at him with a questioning glance, "what are you smirking about over there doofus?" He shook his head with a more composed face, "nothing at all, Ms. Ariella. I just found your expression amusing." I threw a quick glared at him, and turn to face Spencer. "I just happen to love chemistry, so I did some extra studying beforehand." I quickly explained.

We exited the classroom along with the last few students, which was when all of hell broke loose. If I thought this morning was bad, then this must be when all the demons escaped from hell and possessed everybody.

~A/N

Hey guys I just wanted to say THANK YOU so much for reading my story. I apologize for my grammar; I know it's not the best. Please continue to review and feel free to give me ideas :3. Also some of these facts are not accurate. Pleassssse don't hold me to it XD. Once again thank you for reading, I truly appreciate it. I think I'll be updating every Monday if possible, so keep posted. ;)

~Less than three

Replies to the Reviews:

36MaryRose36- LOL I know the bullying was in high school, but I felt a little weird about writing a 12 year old love story. So I made them just a bit older for my own comfort sake,I really hope you don't mind. :3


	3. For a Whole Different Reason

**Disclaimer: I forgot to write one before, but to be safe let me say I do not own the character Spencer Reid. Oh how I wished I did, but unfortunately I don't. /3 **

~A/N

So first things first, I'm sorry for updating so late, school doesn't like me too much. And once again I want to say thank you to all of you that were willing to spend your precious time to even quickly skim through this. So THANK YOU. Please keep supporting me, and feel free to write reviews. I'm def open to suggestions. And as always forgive my icky grammar and my tenses, really bad at those. Otherwise this is from Spencer's POV so please enjoy.

~Less than three

Shocked and embarrassed. Those were the only two emotions that I felt at that moment. This girl had just probably saved me from the many hours of torture that I was not mentally prepared for. Being a child prodigy was never easy; the older students had always teased me and bullied me. The only friends I did have were my books, it was actually pretty pathetic. University proved to be no different, well at least that's what I thought at first, turns out I was really wrong. I quickly made an assessment of the girl that had just save me, the first thing that caught my attention was not the fact that she was wheelchair bounded, instead it was the shockingly beautiful purple eyes that were framed by her small face. My eyes widen slightly and I quickly lowered my head to hide the rush of blood to my face. "My name is Ariella Amerson, pleasure to meet you." She said quietly while giving me a slight smile, her hand extended to shake. I stuck my hand out awkwardly to shake her, "Spencer Reid, and I can think of multiple situations that are more pleasant than this." Mumbling my introduction, I quietly smacked myself for giving such an odd introduction. Maybe that was why I constantly got teased; I can't even get an introduction right.

Abruptly, she spun her chair around, "I'm sure you have more productive things to do then just standing around, correct?" her voice sending shivers down my spine. I made a quick mental note to never cross Ariella, because at that moment she looked anything but vulnerable.

For the first time it wasn't me that was squirming uncomfortable from the stares and it wasn't me that was quivering in fear for what could happen to me. For once it was them.

The group slowly disbursed slowly and quietly, like one sudden movement might set the girl off. Her male companion cleared his throat, and she swung her chair to face the both of us. "We need to get you some clothes." She said quietly, and rolled towards what I assumed was her dorm, without saying another word. By the time we got to her dorm, the shock had worn off, and I had an abundance of questions to ask her. The male companion went to rummage a closet after he set me down on one of the chairs.

It was a moment before I noticed that Ariella was staring at me, as a light blush tinted my face. I was never use to people looking at me that intensely. I racked my brain for anything that can fill the awkward silence, "I'm a student here; I graduated high school at twelve." I blurted out.

Her eyes widened as soon as the words were out of my mouth. No, stupid, why would you say something like that, now she'll think I'm the biggest nerd alive. I fidgeted, as the vast amount of blood rushed to my face once again, turning my cheeks from pink to red. This was more embarrassing then getting hanged on a goal post. Just then her friend came back with a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and placed it beside me. I let out a relief sigh and mumbled a 'thank you' to the pair, while he directed me where to change.

I quickly went in to the bathroom, glad for the escape. I shrugged out of the jacket and starting to pull the articles of clothing on that fit loosely on me. I glanced at myself in the mirror, I looked like a complete mess, hair splayed everywhere, and my cheek was smeared with some mud. I quickly cleaned myself up, and attempted to tame my messy hair, I groaned, giving up on my hair.

'Thank you.' I mumbled again as I shuffled out of the bathroom, I stole a quick glance at Ariella again not sure what to say. I have over a billion questions I wanted to ask the girl, and yet here I was not being able to even so much make a sound.

I'll admit I was never use to talking to a girl that was how the people on the football team got me out there to begin with. One of the girls caught me at the school library and handed me a note, telling me to meet her that morning. It was a naive thinking to believe that a girl, let alone a girl from university, wanted to talk with a fourteen year old. But yet there I was waiting for her, I guess I deserved it for being so gullible.

Just then someone cleared their throat and I was snapped back to reality. "I have class now, but it was a pleasure meeting you." Ariella said slowly, like she was looking for the right words. I got up quickly, "I should get going too, don't want to be late on the first day of class." I spoke quickly; she gave me a slight nod, and a small smile that made my heart thump a bit as I rushed off to class.

As I rushed down the halls whispers followed me, some looked at me with a wary glance, while others just stared at me. Feeling self conscious, I quickly checked if my jeans were on right, and that my shirt was put on properly, but nothing seemed out of place. So I kept my head down, and sped towards my chemistry lecture hall.

Automatically I went towards the back corner, where I can study in peace without the random spit balls and chair kicking. I groaned internally, when I noticed someone had already taken some of the seats, normally no one sits at the back in Cal Tech, after all most students are serious about their studies, with a few exceptions. I guess I'll have to speak up and risk getting made fun of if I wanted that seat, "Umm hi, may I take the seat next to you," I mumbled without establishing eye contact. The laughter was going to come any moment now, but instead I heard a small giggle that sounded like beautiful wind chimes. "Sure Spencer, if you can somehow manage to get over Mr. Rock over there." I looked up quickly, only to find myself staring at a pair of captivating purple eyes, a smile formed on my lips on its own as I nodded happily.

Then it hit me, what was she doing here. She said she had class, but I never thought she meant she was a student here. I got in my seat quickly, and observed her quietly as she worked on her laptop. She looked adorable with her long white silvery hiding half her face. My eyes widen slightly, did I just think she was adorable. I quickly looked away, trying not to blush; I got my paper and writing utensils out and tried to look for things that could occupy my mind.

The professor began his class, just as I began to run out of thing to fidget with. The topic for this lecture was The Elements of Quantum Chemistry, and the glass fell silent as people wrote and typed away as the professor went through the lesson. Throughout the lecture he asked student random questions and I answered each one in my head before the students even formed the first sentence.

Then the professor looks over at our corner, he looked directly at Ariella and asked her something about the concept of quantum chemistry. My eyes widen, was the professor actually going to ask her such a difficult question. But what really caught me off guard was her response; I stared at her in awe as she explained in great detail the complexity of quantum chemistry and the relations to their element. By the end of her answer the whole class had gone silent, even the professor was starting with admiration, she however seemed uncomfortable from all the stares, and quickly went back to focusing on her laptop.

After a short pause, the professor snapped out of it and announced that the class was over, and everyone slowly began to pack up and leave. But I just continued to sit there staring at her like I was seeing light for the first time. Was it possible I finally found someone just like me, someone I can finally relate too and won't judge me for my abilities? These questions ran through my head as I scrunched up my face trying to figure out all the possibilities. "What? Did I say something wrong?" she asked, effectively snapping me back to reality.

I shook my head furiously in reply to her answer, "Statistic shows that only one out of a twenty people could understand the concept of quantum chemistry you so easily explained just in class. I was just wondering how a student your age was able to grasp the concept easily. When I first met you, I thought you were one of the children that were visiting their dad because he was in school so often; until you said you had class of course. I never thought I would see you again either, let alone being in the same class at as you. Out of 2,500 students with over 100 classes, the chances of meeting you again were close to zero." I sputtered all in one breath, and looked away quickly embarrassed at my own our burst.

"What are you smirking about over there doofus?" I quickly glance up prepared to defend myself form the accusation until I realized that she was talking to "the rock". He replied with a formal nothing, and after some contemplation, she looked back over at me, "I just happen to love chemistry, so I did some extra studying beforehand." She explained quickly.

And for the first time my heart wasn't beating fast because of being chased or fear. No this time my heart was racing for a whole different reason.


End file.
